A Great First Date
by Emma Brown
Summary: Missing moments from episode 5x03. Luke and Lorelai's first date and eventually their first time. Oneshot. Complete. Rating: Soft M, in my opinion.


My take on the missing moment in episode 5x03. Luke and Lorelai's first date and eventually, their first time. This has always been one of my favorite sequences between the two and I would have loved to hear the conversations that took place leading up to _it._

Rated: Light M, Strong T. Nothing unbelievably graphic, but if you're not into sex stories, you might want to skip it.

* * *

 **A Great First Date**

She watched as he carefully placed the faded horoscope back into his wallet, her heart beat accelerating by the second.

"Lorelai, this thing we're doing here—me, you—I just want you to know I'm in. I am all in." He was staring at her, his blue eyes reflecting the nervousness that she, too, felt bubbling within her stomach. "Does that, uh—are you, uh, scared?"

She felt the heat rising to her cheeks and couldn't help the sappy smile from forming on her face. He was speaking so candidly and she was finding it hard to remember the last time a man had made her feel this way. Like she was a teenager about to embark on her first relationship.

Their eyes met, blue on blue. Both their cheeks were still slightly pink and their lips wore nearly identical smiles. Slowly, Lorelai reached across the small table and gently took his hand in hers.

"So, tell me, was their your plan all along?" Luke looked slightly confused. "You know, be the perfect friend, always be around and take care of me and my kid and then-oh, eight years later, completely sweep me off my feet?"

At this, Luke laughed, squeezing her hand softly. "My big master plan, yup, you figured it out."

"Well," she smiled and tilted her head slightly. "It worked."

He smirked shyly, and nodded. "Good,"

"You two kids all right?" asked Maisie, walking up to their table. She wore a smile that exposed the secret that she had been carefully watching them the entire night.

"We're great," Lorelai answered, reluctantly letting go of Luke's hand. "I can see why Luke comes here so often, everything was incredible."

"Aren't you sweet," Maisie said. "I think she's a keeper, Lucas."

"You might be right," Luke answered, causing Lorelai to blush again. God, she had to get ahold of herself.

"Can I interest you two in some coffee, maybe dessert?"

Luke looked at Lorelai, who quickly shook her head. "No, thank you."

At this, Luke looked a bit taken aback. "What? You don't want coffee or dessert? _You_?"

"I'm full from dinner."

"Still, no _coffee_?"

"Lucas, stop being a pest. I'll get the check." Maisie said, shooting Lorelai a wink as Luke held up his hands in surrender.

Once the check was paid and the couple had retreated from the restaurant, Luke turned to Lorelai, his face showing his obvious still-present confusion.

"I still don't get why you didn't want to order coff—"

His words were cut off as Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She allowed her lips to open slightly, loving the feeling of his stubble rubbing against her chin. The warmness she had felt at the Dragonfly many, many weeks ago returned in full force. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her body closer to his as their lips continued to move together. Once they mutually decided that oxygen was needed, they pulled apart and stared at each other, their faces still very close together.

"I just…I couldn't wait anymore." Lorelai said, suddenly feeling a bit silly.

Luke lightly kissed her again, his lips brushing over hers for a mere moment, before replying, "We have a lot of years to make up for."

"And make up for them we shall," Lorelai agreed, finally taking a step back. Luke took her hand in his and they walked into the parking lot towards his truck.

"I still want coffee," Lorelai added as an afterthought as Luke opened the truck door for her.

Luke chuckled. "Of course you do. We'll go to the diner."

Lorelai smiled as she watched Luke walk around the truck. Her stomach was still fluttering from their kiss and from the entire night itself, so far. She wasn't very eager to admit it, even if it was just to herself, but Lorelai had kissed a fair amount of men in her day. Yet, no kiss had ever made her feel this way. _Maybe it's not just the kisses,_ Lorelai thought, as Luke climbed into the truck and started the ignition. _Maybe it's the man._

"Ready?" asked Luke.

"Ready." Lorelai answered with a smile.

The streets of Stars Hollow were desolate, to neither Luke nor Lorelai's surprise. It was, after all, past ten. As they entered the dark diner, Lorelai practically skipped towards the counter and plopped down on a stool as Luke walked behind the counter and poured some coffee into the machine. "Man, dating you is going to have so many perks," she replied as she listened to the machine start to brew the delicious dark liquid.

"I knew you only wanted me for my coffee." Luke quipped as he walked around the counter and sat next to her.

"Among other things," Lorelai smirked, leaning over and kissing him gently. "I'm really having a great time tonight, Luke."

"I'm glad, and so am I."

"It all seems very…wow, doesn't it?"

"Wow?" asked Luke, a smirk on his lips.

"Wow, like, 'Wow, how could we not have done this before,' wow."

"Oh, that 'wow',"

"Yes, that 'wow'. I mean, us…it's not a crazy thought."

"I never thought so,"

"We trust each other and care for each other and…" she paused and looked down at her hands. When she looked back up at him she saw that he was staring at her, searching her face for answers. "We're different,"

"Different?" asked Luke. "What do you mean?"

Lorelai rose up from her stool and stood in front of Luke, placing her hands on his shoulders. "This," she said. "Us…we're different. You're one of the most important people in my life, Luke. You're one of my best friends. That's why this," she gestured between the two of them. "Has to be different. It has to work."

Luke let out a breath and rubbed his hands down her arms. "We're going to work. Lorelai…I meant what I said earlier. I am all in."

"I know, but…"

"I've watched you with men before, Lorelai. Max and Christopher and that business guy at the Dragonfly—Johnson or Jack something-or-other,"

"Jason," Lorelai gently corrected.

"I watched you with them and then I watched you not with them and I always thought, 'God, these men must be idiots to let her go,'"

"Luke,"

"I don't fancy myself an idiot, Lorelai and I don't plan on messing this up."

"But what about me?" she asked, suddenly looking worried. "I mess things up all the time."

Luke couldn't help but smirk but Lorelai continued. "I'll do something that will bug you,"

"You do stuff that bugs me all the time,"

"I'll be a headache…"

"I'll stock up on aspirin."

"I'll drag you to town events…meetings, festivals…"

"Just more opportunities to find ways to bother Taylor."

Lorelai smirked and stepped closer to him, placing her hands on his thighs. "You won't get sick of me?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure I won't. You won't get sick of me?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure I won't."

"I can be grumpy."

"Then I'll be Snow White,"

"So," Luke said, pulling Lorelai closer to him so that she was standing between his legs. "We're doing this,"

Lorelai smiled and gently took his face in her hands. "Oh yeah, you've fully convinced me." She pressed her lips against his, allowing her body to fully collapse into his. Their kiss started off gentle but quickly became more intense as Lorelai moved her hands down his chest. Luke rubbed her back, feeling himself already reacting to having her body pressed up against his. Their mouths opened more and their tongues met, moving together in a wonderful frenzy. Lorelai felt her stomach ache with longing as Luke's hands traveled into her hair and down her back again. She felt his hands go lower until they tentatively came to a stop on her behind. She moved closer to him and felt his own growing desire straining in his jeans. Suddenly, her legs felt like jello.

"Luke," she breathed, breaking away from his mouth reluctantly.

"Sorry," he said, his voice sounding hoarse. He quickly removed his hands from her backside and placed them at his sides.

"No," she said, her own voice sounding funny in her ears. She looked over her shoulder and saw that outside the diner, the streets were still dark and empty—but she still felt on display. "We're putting on a show for the town," she said with a giggle. She felt drunk.

"Everyone's asleep," Luke said.

"Still…" she looked back at Luke and bite her lower lip. "Somebody may wake up and come outside and see us and…" Luke nodded and was about to suggest bringing her home when Lorelai spoke again. "Maybe we should go upstairs,"

"Upstairs," Luke repeated. "To my apartment,"

Lorelai nodded, the heat rising to her cheeks again. Was she being too forward? Maybe Luke didn't want her going upstairs. Maybe he wasn't ready to…

"Upstairs is good," Luke said, quickly standing up.

"Good, upstairs is…good," They stared at each other for a moment before their lips were, once again, connected. Her hands were in his hair, bringing his face closer to hers. His hands were firmly gripping her hips, their lower halves pressing together creating a beautiful friction that had them both practically purring.

"Okay, we really need to get upstairs," Lorelai said, fully out of breath.

"Yeah, upstairs…" Luke said, kissing her, yet again.

They walked backwards towards the staircase that led to Luke's apartment, their lips still hungrily attacking each others. They were clumsy as they climbed the stairs, but neither one of them seemed ready to break apart from the other, even if it was for just a moment.

They burst into the apartment causing the door to slam into the opposite wall with a loud bang. At the loud noise, the pair broke apart and winced.

"Maybe we should…"

"Yeah, we have…"

"And we're just…"

They were both panting, unable to fully access the part of their brains that formulated full sentences. Their eyes met—the desire they both felt for the other was evident.

Lorelai gently touched the side of Luke's face and smiled shyly at him before slowly lowering her hands and she began unbuttoning his shirt. She was slow—the rushed movements from before suddenly disappearing. Their eyes never broke contact as she slipped the shirt off his shoulders, allowing it to fall into a heap on the floor. They moved backwards in the direction of his bed as Luke took the bottom of her shirt in his hands and began lifting it. Lorelai heard him let out a breath as her black bra was exposed. Her shirt soon joined his on the floor. Her mouth opened slightly, her palms touching his bare chest. His hands were at her jeans, fiddling with the button and zipper. They turned and Luke felt his bed hit the back of his legs. Lorelai slowly stepped away from him and unbuttoned her own jeans and, at a teasingly sedate pace, lowered them down her legs and stepped out of them.

"You're beautiful," Luke breathed, taking in her appearance.

"And you're too covered," Luke grinned and unbuttoned his own jeans before taking them off and throwing them in a pile on the ground. "Much better," Lorelai whispered, walking back towards him and placing her hands back on his chest.

Luke leaned back, pulling her onto him. "Lorelai," Luke suddenly said as he stared up at her. "I hope you don't…I hope you don't think this is what I intended when we out tonight,"

Lorelai leaned up a bit and smiled. "I know, Luke."

"If we're moving too fast or if you think this isn't a good idea I will under…" Lorelai placed a finger to his lips to silence him. He kissed it and smiled slightly. "Okay," he said.

Lorelai nodded and reached behind her, unhooking her bra. It fell down her arms and onto Luke's chest. Luke stared at her for a moment, his eyes growing wide. Lorelai's dark hair was falling over her shoulders, her blue eyes were practically glowing in the moonlight that slipped through his window. She looked like a goddess, like a dream…like Lorelai.

In an instant, with his heart nearly exploding, Luke flipped them over causing Lorelai to let out a squeal "Luke," she said, her voice laced with laughter. His name sounded like music coming out of her mouth. He leaned forward and kissed her, his tongue tracing the outline of her swollen lips.

She quickly opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth. She felt her hips rise to meet his pelvis as his tongue slide against hers. "I need you," she said. "I need…oh man, I…" Luke had begun kissing her neck, moving down her body until he had reached her breasts. He gently kissed her soft skin before taking her rosy pink nipple into his mouth.

"Luke," She was pulsing, aching, unable to comprehend the feelings that were erupting from within her. He was amazing, a god, perfect…

He had moved lower and she felt him lowering her underwear. His hands, rough yet gentle, were practically burning the skin of her inner thighs. She was shaking, wanting him completely. Wanting to feel him and please him and love him.

Then, she felt his lips and tongue against her and she nearly screamed with pleasure. "Luke," she said his name again and this seemed to give him more confidence. She let her hands go to the top of his head as he licked and sucked her, making her feel more pleasure than she new possible. "Fuck, oh…Luke, yes,"

He really knew what he was doing. She felt her orgasm building, felt her hips rising and felt her whole body shaking. Before she could fully release herself, she pulled him up and slide her own body down his bed to meet his lips half-way. She reached down and began to slide his boxers down his legs.

Luke leaned up and opened the drawer to his bedside table. He pulled out a wrapper and quickly opened it and slipped on the condom. Lorelai watched him, her eyes hooded with desire. She ran her fingers down his arm, waiting for him to finish. Once the condom was on, he turned back to Lorelai and smirked.

"Come here," she whispered, pulling him back onto her. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. She felt his hardness pressing against her and she squirmed even more, unable to wait-needing to feel him inside her. They pulled their lips apart and stared at each other. They knew that this was it. They would never be able to go back to the way things were and neither of them wanted to.

Luke guided himself into Lorelai. The second he was inside, Lorelai arched her back and gripped his shoulders, pulling him back down and attaching her lips to his again. He kissed her, tenderly and softly before trusting his hips, allowing himself to go deeper.

They were both moaning and saying each others names although it all sounded like some made-up language. With each thrust, Lorelai felt her insides exploding. With each kiss she felt her heart growing.

She looked into Luke's face and ran the back of her hand across his cheek. He looked back down at her and in her eyes, he saw it. He saw their friendship, their love, their future and everything in between. And he knew she saw it too. They smiled as Luke slowed down his movements, his hips thrusting gently, allowing them both to feel everything—every part and every second of them together.

She felt the pressure building, felt her toes curling and her hands grasping his shoulders. Her eyes shut, her mouth opened, she let out a moan as the orgasm rocked her body, setting every nerve ending on fire. A few moments later, Luke let out a sigh and gently lowered his body onto hers. He kissed her shoulder, her neck, her cheek and than her lips before rolling off her. Lorelai wiped the sweat off her forehead and stared at Luke, her eyes wide.

"That was…I mean…" she laughed. "Wow,"

Luke looked at her and let out a breath. "Yeah…wow,"

"It's going to take a lot of restraint to keep me from jumping you now every time I see you, I hope you know that." He laughed and she moved her body so that she was closer to him. She loved that laugh. "I hope you're prepared," she said, kissing his shoulder gently.

"I think I can handle that." Lorelai let out a sigh and looked at him, her eyes scanning every inch of his face. His lips, his stubble, his nose and eyes…

"What?" he asked, his finger gently tracing the outline of her breasts from underneath the covers.

"I'm really happy," she said.

"I can definitely say the feeling is mutual."

They were silent for a few moments before Lorelai turned to look at him again. "Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I never did get that coffee,"

He looked at her. "You're serious?"

"Hey mister, don't forget, the coffee was the whole reason we came back here in the first place! I just couldn't resist that Danes charm. You seduced me and made me forget about my coffee, which is not an easy thing to do, by the way."

Luke chuckled. "Jeeze,"

"So,"

"So what?"

She let her eyes travel from him to the door and he let out a sigh. "Okay, okay, I'll get your coffee."

"Bless you," she said, a smile playing on her lips. "And maybe…"

"I'll bring up some pie with the coffee," Luke said, standing from the bed and pulling his boxers back on.

"You know me so well," she said, sitting up in bed. "Besides, we're going to need to keep our strength up and I think pie is an excellent way to do that." He looked at her curiously. "I'm just saying, get ready for round two." He looked at her and shook his head, but a smile was on his lips as he went to get her coffee and dessert.

Once she heard the apartment door close, Lorelai lowered herself back down into the bed and let out a rather dreamy sigh. Her cheeks were hurting from smiling. She felt light and…complete, in a weird way.

She thought back to her dream, where she was pregnant with Luke's twins. She thought back to him making her that beautiful chuppah. She thought of Luke taking her to see her sick father in the hospital, of Luke going (and crying) and Rory's high school graduation, of Luke helping Rory move into Yale and basically being her knight in shining flannel for as long as she's known him.

"The whole package," she whispered into the empty apartment. She clutched the blankets around her body and let out a breath.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
